The Order of Zion
|portrait= yes |founded= yes |foundedday= 1 |foundedmonth= 3 |foundedyear= 2007 |updateday= 9 |updatemonth= 7 |updateyear= 2007 }} Order of Zion Zi·on (zi'en): An idealized, harmonious community; utopia. = History = The Order of Zion was formed on March 1st, 2007 by Neoomni, former member of and as well as previous captain of The Falcons of Zion as well as Neozion, and Dyrbar. The crew was founded on the same basis as The Falcons of Zion and Neozion (with a similar name too) with a new found glory. Neoomni, now returning as a more seasoned pirate, with the help of Dyrbar and his previous senior officers from Neozion, Sparty, Hover and Rebeckyca, sought to create a crew ideally made for pillaging. 3 days after creation the crew fame went to Rumored and they joined The Order of Fortune. On June 6th, 2007, Neoomni felt the need to create a flag for The Order of Zion to help expand it's crew structure - emulating a design kind of like Unbreakable Metal Fleet / The Force. But now they disbanded as of July 31st, 2007. The reasons are many but thus marks the end of another crew. = Activities = * Regularly held "selective" (meaning skilled pirates who are screened before allowed on) sloop, dhow, and baghlah pillages * Regular participation in blockades * Moments held aside to assist in training people to improve their piracy skills (Sailing, Carpentry, Bilging Battle Navigation) * Greeter pillages to assist any new and upcoming pirate = Rules = # DO NOT leave in battle. If you want more PoE then stay til the battle is over. # DO NOT beg! I don't care if you are new. I don't care if you were hacked. Earn it back. Its all virtual anyways. We pillage so that you can save for it. And if you work you'll earn even more for whatever you want. Repeated offenses will result in expulsion from the crew. # DO NOT steal. Stealing will result in expulsion of crew IMMIDIATELY unless some sort of arrangement is made with the vessel owner and the vessel owner vouches. Stealing is low and petty, which is by far less what this crew is. # DO NOT ask to gun/nav/b-nav. We got that thanks. # DO ask PTB for any sloops, cutters, and dhows. Example: "PTB vessel name here" # DO NOT ask when do we port. The ship ports when it ports. # DO obey all orders and requests from Senior Officers and the Captain, they know what they are talkin about. ; ) # DO be courteous. Sometimes the Officer may be crabby from bad days. Sometimes jobber's may be crabby from bad days. We all have our modes and moments so the least I can ask for is all to be courteous. We are equals. The only difference is the level of responsibility. Lacking of courtesy may result in plankings, demotions, and under repeated offenses you may even suffer expulsion. # DO have fun! We are here to have fun, so should you. It is, after all, just a game. These are just a few house keeping rules. Remember that ANY repeated offenses MAY result in expulsion. Serious offenses MAY result in immidiate expulsion. Well have fun and enjoy. = Rank Requirements = Cabin Person - Just ask an officer or higher to join. Pirate - MUST HAVE pirate badge and some signs that you have been working on your stats. Officer - MUST HAVE officer badge. Stats of Broads in Bilging, Sailing, Navigating, Gunning, and Carpentry are needed plus minimum standing of Master in all of these stations. Fleet Officer - MUST HAVE officer badge. Stats of solids in the stations needed for officer plus solid in Battle Navigation. Standings of Master or above in multiple stations will also be needed. Having a boat also helps for getting this position but is not mandatory. Titled Fleet Officer - MUST HAVE officer badge. Along with that, one must show great efforts to the crew. All F.O. requirements are required as a T.F.O. Senior Officer - MUST HAVE senior officer badge. MUST HAVE a boat. Everything else is up to the captain and the captain alone so don't ask to be S.O., he'll ask you. Captain - When Neoomni quits (which will never happen) the first mate WILL be choosen unless otherwise noted. In general any S.O. or the captain can promote ya if they see fit but the captain has supreme say in it all. Some exceptions MAY be made. None are guaranteed, but some MAY happen. Also keep in mind that leaving this crew is unacceptable on all occassions unless previously arranged. If you leave and want to come back thats fine by you but you WILL start no higher then Officer and even that is a maybe.